Black Crusade
by Bitter Sarcastic Jedi
Summary: In the future the forces of chaos have all of a sudden stopped all aggresive movements and fled to the eye of terror. What is going on?Inquisitor Luther Hans will find out the horrors to come


Black Crusade 

Hey, what's up yal I made this fic because I have nothing better to do, so enjoy oh and if you do not review I will hunt you down like the animal you are, soak your body in gasoline, burn it then pour acid on the remains. J enjoy.

**In the grim darkness in the far future there is only war…**

**Trouble brews in the highly fragile Imperium there has been no new chaos related attacks, raids or even a sight of a chaos space marine for several months, the only conflict against the forces of chaos has been on the offensive, all the chaos space marine have fled back to the eye of terror with a large number chaos cultists. Every single chaos force is in a complete and mostly disorderly retreat back to the eye of terror while some chaos forces have actually disappeared and despite constant searches by the Inquisition and other Imperial agencies there has been little to no taint of chaos anywhere. With this startling development Imperial officials have searched high and low for an answer to all this, captured chaos cultists have said nothing other then blasphemous oaths to the dark gods. So here we start the story with young Inquisitor Luther Hans on the heel of a chaos warband said to be residing in an old abandoned factory…**

The factory, the grim dark factory where his most hated foes reside or so he was told. He had heard about a chaos warband stalking around these parts, kidnapping citizens and using them in their abhorrent sacrifices to the dark gods.

Luther knew that he ands his troops could be going into a well planned death trap but it has been more then seven months since chaos activity and this presents itself to be able to see a rough glimpse into their plans.

He had been sent by the Inquisition with a platoon of Cadian Imperial Guardsmen just in case something might happen. With LT. Jacob Walker in command of the platoon he commanded 45 Imperial guardsmen (four fully equipped squads and the command squad) along with four witch hunters that work for Luther.

The factory has long since been degraded with it's gargoyles that protect the factory from evil spirits been destroyed or pushed down, and along the walls are grafitti including demonic symbols.

Luther: Walker order your four squads to each take a wall and then we will send the troops in all at once. Do not use frag grenades ,there could be something useful that we can use.

Walker: Yes sir, all right men you heard him, MOVE!

A little while later…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH (spasm sounds)"

They struck at once the cultist caught completely off guard but they rallied and Luther saw hundreds of these former humans but they were poorly trained and equipped compared to the Imperial guardsmen and a fierce fire fight raged on.

Luther reloaded his bolt pistol and fired several rounds into a cultist, the cultist screamed in agony and died while yelling "DIE YOU BAS- (splat)." funny thought Luther, never been called a bass before. 

The fire fight went on furiously with waves of lasers and rounds of bullets. Fortunately the factory (which used to produce Mark I lasguns) had a lot of crates to hide behind. While the cultists were in the middle surrounding some apparatus Luther would later realize in horror to what he will find out in that apparatus.

Luther slumped behind a crate, he was 30 years old with short brown hair, he had chosen to wear a breastplate made from adamantium and underneath that he wore a cape and a one piece blue clothing. He had green eyes and a face that made him look so, calm, so relaxed someone without any responsibility but only so much can be said about one's looks what he is doing not only affects all of mankind but also the entire galaxy.

Suddenly he heard a man running at him in inhuman speed, Luther looked to see a chain sword wielding maniac, Luther fired all his rounds but apparently he could see the mark of Khorne on his forehead, the rounds smashed into him but did nothing else. One of the witch hunter armed with minimal armour and wielding a long double edge sword charge him only to be cut down by the monster in three easy steps. Walker then took his automatic shotgun and emptied two rounds of buckshot into him, muti-bullets flew at him and caught three cultists behind him but the monster still stood, mangled, but still stood. The cultist then charged again, this time towards Luther, But he was willing to accept, he took out his power sword and shouting oaths to the emperor decapitated the monstrosity.

Seeing their champion fell seemed to infuriate them even more and they charge towards Luther there were 24 in all that started chasing him, but luckily a Cadian with a mutimelta fire his weapon and the beam melted through three of the cultists and distracted them long enough for Walker to run next to Luther and fire his shotgun rounds 6 buckshot and soon the remainder fell to the ground bloody. As the fighting eventually cooling down the remaining cultist shot themselves as if they wanted to keep something away from them. But as Luther led the troops in he could see a cultist turn his flamer on the device that looked like some sort of computer, but he saw something on the screen words, a lot of words but a managed to catch a few of the words that will forever haunt him…

_6th hour 6th minute 6th second  6th day 6th week 6th month_


End file.
